


Test of Strength

by EagleOwl19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Test of strength</p><p>Skye goes undercover to investigate Quinn, she thought she knew who the enemy was. Until she meets someone who she believed was on her side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brief Contact

Test of strength

Skimmons  
Chapter 1

“You and her!” Quinn was yelling, waving his gun around. Skye couldn’t take her eyes off the gun. “You’ve been with me, you’re Rising Tide! You would give up all this for her?”

2 weeks earlier

“It’s a straight forward op, we place you inside Quinn’s organization. You gather Intel on the deathlock project. Coulson made all this all sound very straightforward. Skye glanced at the file in front of her, “Last time I was with Quinn, he shot me in the stomach, twice” Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know Skye, but you’re our best chance at helping Mr. Peterson”. Skye looked up, “Helping Mike? I thought he was you know AWOL?” Coulson smiled. “For now he’s a non active asset. So will you do it?” Skye glanced at the file again. Before nodding, shaking Coulson’s hand and heading out.

May walked past Skye into the office, “She accept?” Coulson nodded. “We’re spread a little thin, don’t you think Phil. With sending Skye off, we’re down a field agent. Any news on Simmons?” Coulson went back to his paperwork. “She’s settling in, keeping up with drops. Nothing to worry about” May nodded, but didn’t look very convinced.

 

Skye packed the last of her tech gear, into her bag. She would be heading to a hotel in LA. One of the best, getting back to her hacking roots. She glanced one more time, around the room. Before heading out, she pressed her id against the scanner. Before sliding it into the front pocket of her duffel bag. She took a deep breath, and headed to the waiting quinjet.

Skye smiled warmly at the receptionist, as he handed over her key card. “Did you need any help with your bags Miss?” he asked. Skye smiled, but declined. She took the lift, up to the 14th floor. She walked down the corridor, and slid her key card into the lock. She let out a low whistle, giving herself a mental pack on the back. The room was huge, nice soft double bed. Bathroom to the left, even a couch with a TV. That she was pretty sure was the same size as her bunk on the bus.

 

She dropped her duffel on the bed, and sat down. This would be home for a little while, she glanced at her phone. A burn phone, she needed to get close to Quinn. She tapped into the hotel’s Wi-Fi, after a few minutes she smiled. Of course a nice big fundraiser, a few days from now. In the hotel’s grand ballroom, of course a big party to find the bad guy. This mission sounded very cliché. 

Skye laid the dress bag over the desk chair; it called for a fancy gown. Since Shield was fitting the bill. She thought she’d make the most of it. She pulled out her laptop, plugging in her Wi-Fi booster. She bypassed the hotel’s security system, and found the guest list for the fundraiser. Quinn was listed; he even had a plus one. Skye clicked through a few more names, before downloading the list onto a memory stick.

Most of the names, she didn’t recognize. Some stuck out as Hydra, others were know hackers. As well as a lot of rich people, in fact most of the guests on the list were people with a lot of cash. She closed the guest list, and headed back to the hotel mainframe. Security cameras were next on her list. She re routed the feeds, for remote access from her phone. Also handy for an escape route, if things go wrong. She stood up, stretched and headed for the bathroom to shower and change.

 

It was just as she expected, the ballroom had a high ceiling with chandeliers decorated with diamonds. Long tables were lined, with white table clothes covered in dishes of meats, cheese’s fruits. Skye picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. Taking a sip, giving her the chance to survey the room. Some faces she recognized, tipping her glass to them in greeting. 

She paused by the bar, when she spotted her. She would know that look anywhere. Because she was pretty sure, she had the exact same look on her face at that very moment. She turned away, back towards the barman. “Another?” he asked indicating her glass. Skye nodded, as he poured her another drink. “Well I don’t remember inviting Shield,” a cold voice said from behind her. 

Skye didn’t need to turn around, she knew that voice anywhere. “I’m not Shield Quinn” Skye said calmly. He laughed, “Kick you out did they?” he taunted. He took a sip from his glass, “I suppose getting shot, didn’t go over very well with them.” Skye forced herself to smile. “I’m surprised they let you go, I thought you were Coulson’s little pet?” 

Skye clenched her fist around her glass; it was taking everything she had not to launch herself at Quinn. “But since you’re no longer Shield, I should introduce you. Jemma!” he called. Jemma who had been talking, with a group of well-dressed doctors. Turned at the sound of her name, she walked over to Quinn and Skye. Quinn wrapped an arm around Jemma’s waist, kissing her cheek before turning back to Skye. “This is Jemma Simmons, head of research and development at Flintlock labs” Jemma offered her hand to Skye, who shook it briefly. “Jemma this is Skye, a former member of Shield. But is very good with computers” Jemma smiled, “Nice to meet you Skye”

Skye nodded, “Likewise” Quinn nodded. “Well I must go make my welcoming speech, excuse me ladies. Skye waited until Quinn was on the stage, before turning to Jemma. “Care to explain?” Skye asked, Jemma shook her head, “I don’t think I need to explain Skye,” she said behind a smile. Skye tilted her head, “You said you were visiting your parents in England. Not working for the enemy” Jemma was still smiling. “I could ask you the same thing “ Skye opened her mouth to reply. But Jemma shook her head, “we’re not having this discussion, I made my choice. Now excuse me, I have a table of rich businessmen to speak with. Jemma turned on her heel and walked away. Skye downed the last of her champagne, before heading out of the ballroom. She pulled her phone out, as she headed towards the lifts.

She walked down the corridor to her room, pushing the keycard a little to hard into the lock. The door clicked open, she slipped inside and slammed the door shut behind her. She pulled up the guest list on her phone, scanning through it until she saw the name she was looking for. “Jemma Simmons” she breathed. She didn’t know how, she hadn’t seen it on her first look at the list. Why hadn’t Coulson warned her about Jemma? Going undercover without all the facts wasn’t exactly easy. 

But Jemma being here, but she wasn’t here. She was with Hydra; Skye had done her research on the way back to her room. Flintlock labs were a front for a Hydra base. Jemma was right in the thick of it. Skye glanced around the room, before grabbing her duffel bag. One thing she knew for certain, she was going to change out of this dress.

She felt a lot better, once she had changed into her normal clothes. She sat back down on the bed, running a hand through her hair. When she caught sight of it, a slip of paper that had been slid under the door. She stood up, and padded over to the door. Glancing through the peephole, before picking it up. She unfolded the paper. It had three words written on it don’t get involved. Skye scrunched the paper in her fist.

She knew whom it was from, Jemma warning her off. What she was afraid of Skye stepping on her toes? Skye scoffed at the thought. She hadn’t seen Jemma for 6 months, maybe she had changed. Maybe this Jemma wasn’t the Jemma she thought she knew. Skye pinched the bridge of her nose, now she had to contend with Jemma warning her off. She glanced at the paper scrunched up in her fist. She could hear Coulson’s voice in her head, “The mission is the priority” Skye shook her head.

“Its late I really should be going” Jemma said, placing her glass back onto the bar. Quinn shook his head, “it’s still early,” Quinn, said, picking up the champagne bottle. Pouring Jemma another glass, she shook her head. “I’ve got an early start in the morning” she said standing up. “Nonsense, take the day off tomorrow. I’m sure your boss won’t mind,” he said with a wink.

He reached out for Jemma’s hand, running his thumb across her knuckles. Jemma swallowed, as Quinn stood. He picked up the champagne bottle, leading Jemma by the hand up to his hotel suite. As they reached Quinn’s door, Jemma glanced round the corridor. She spotted the camera, mounted in the corner. She made sure it caught her going into Quinn’s room. He opened the door, leading Jemma into his room.

TBC


	2. Pushed to the limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only so much you can take, before you snap

Chapter 2

Skye slammed her laptop shut, now she knew this wasn’t the real Jemma. It couldn’t be. She went straight to the mini bar, picking up a small bottle of vodka. She opened it and swallowed it in one go. She needed something to null what she had just seen. Jemma in Quinn’s room, the image was still there. Even when she closed her eyes, it was like it was engraved on her eyelids. 

Jemma working with the enemy was one thing, but sleeping with the enemy that was a whole different story. What made matters worse, was that Quinn shot her. Even the thought of it, made the scar on her stomach ache. She pressed a hand to her stomach. She had to make a report to Coulson; she glanced at the laptop on her bed. An email would be fine, but what the hell was she supposed to write.

She couldn’t just write Jemma’s working for the enemy, by the way Quinn doesn’t trust me bye. She smiled at the thought of Coulson reading that report. She put the bottle, on the desk. Debating weather or not to down a second, she sat down on the bed. Lying back on the pillow, she flicked the TV on. Stopping on a late night talk show. Anything to take her mind of Jemma, off her betrayal. 

She told herself she would rest her eyes for a few minutes, when she opened them again it was morning. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, before closing them again. Her phone beeped beside her, she fumbled round in the duvet searching for it. Until her hand grasped the cool metal. She pulled it up to her face, silencing the beeping. She was about to put the phone down, when she caught sight of the security feeds. She had left them open on her phone. 

She pulled her laptop towards her, opening the program. She cycled through the cameras. In her head she was looking for abnormalities, but really she was going straight to the camera feed outside Quinn’s room. She rewound the feed by a couple of hours. She stopped when she spotted Quinn, leading Jemma into his room. Her face scrunched in confusion, Jemma had looked straight at the camera. Like she wanted, to be seen going into Quinn’s room.

She went forward on the feed, till she got to about an hour before she woke up. There was still no movement, outside Quinn’s room. She thought for a moment, tapping through the feeds. She found an outside camera, that shot straight into Quinn’s room. He was there, standing on his balcony in a towel. She bit her lip, tapping a few keys on the keyboard. She zoomed in, and took a screen grab. She enhanced the image; Quinn’s phone was in his hand, from the looks of it. He was dialing her burner phone.

As if on cue, her phone vibrated next to her hand. She gave it a few seconds, before answering it. “Hello” she said calmly, “Ah Skye good morning, I trust you slept well.” He paused as it waiting for her to reply, but continued anyway. “I’ve got a job for you, come to my suite in about 20 minutes. Room 1203 but I’m sure you already know that” he hung up with a click.

Skye looked at her phone in disgust, she swung her legs over the bed and stood. Heading to the bathroom to change, she glanced at her phone as she brushed her teeth. Expecting a message from Coulson, explaining about Jemma that she hadn’t really gone over to the dark side. She remembered the last conversation she had with Jemma. She had promised her, things would get better. That she would be there for her. She smiled at the memory, but shook her head quickly. That Jemma was gone; she had to contend with new evil genius Jemma. All before she had her morning coffee.

 

She took a deep breath before she knocked on Quinn’s door, getting ready for a confrontation. It opened with a click, to Quinn wearing a towel. Skye had to swallow deeply to keep from saying what she was really thinking. “Ah Skye come in” he stood aside, Skye walked past him into his suite. She glanced round the room, nothing stuck out so she turned back to Quinn.

He was holding out a memory stick, “Decrypt the files, and copy them to a new memory stick. After downloading them onto Flintlock servers. Then redact the files, before dropping the memory stick into the bin. By the coffee shop on the corner” Skye nodded, taking the stick and putting it into her pocket. A door opened behind her, “Is the room service here?” Jemma stopped speaking. She was wrapped in a towel, only a towel. Her eyes went wide, at the sight of Skye. “You’re not breakfast” she said a small smile on her face.

 

“Skye’s just leaving” Quinn explained, Skye nodded “Quinn was just telling me, that the escort agency he used was well worth the money” she said this with a wink towards Jemma. Whose mouth formed a perfect O. Skye slammed the door on the way out. Quinn was smiling as he turned to Jemma, who scowled and went back into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind her. Skye was fuming when she got back to her room.

She slammed the door, slammed the memory stick on the desk. Threw her jacket at the wall. She was debating weather or not to dismantle the chair with a good kick. When there was a knock at the door. She stalked towards the door, looking through the peephole. She let out a frustrated sigh, before wrenching the door open. 

 

“Touting for business?” Skye offered leaning against the doorframe. “Ha ha” Jemma replied pushing past Skye into the room. “Why are you here, Quinn having trouble with his equipment?” Jemma’s eyes narrowed. “You really think that little of me?” Skye shrugged. “I don’t know, what to think of you anymore Jemma. “ Jemma crossed her arms, “You think I slept with him?” Skye nodded, “You were in a towel, in his suite having spent the night.” Skye explained gesturing with her hands. Jemma struggled to find the right words, but her eyes locked with Skye’s. Who could see this evil Jemma façade crumbling. “It wasn’t like that. You think I’d never” 

Skye walked forwards, placing her hands on Jemma’s crossed arms. Skye tilted Jemma’s chin up. “It was to gain his trust completely wasn’t it?” Skye asked her voice barely above a whisper. Jemma could feel the tears slipping down her cheeks. She nodded; Skye felt anger bubbling up inside her. That Quinn touched Jemma so intimately. Sweet innocent Jemma, her Jemma.

No not her Jemma, not anymore that monster had touched her. Skye felt the sudden urge to go and rip his head off. She turned and made for her gun, she was almost at the door. When Jemma moved in front of her, pushing her backwards. “You can’t as much as you want to.” Skye laughed, “You’re kidding right, you do understand he’s the bad guy. You don’t defend the bad guy, mind you, you don’t sleep with him either.” Jemma’s eyes narrowed. “You think I’m defending him, have you lost your mind. You’re here for a mission, you beat him up end of mission.” Jemma explained. Skye shook her head, she closed her eyes briefly.

Against her better judgment, she put the gun down. The room fell silent, the only sound being their breathing. In the next second, Skye had crossed the room and slammed Jemma against the closed door. Cupping her cheeks, and kissing her fiercely, she felt Jemma hesitate before placing her hands on Skye’s hips. It was like something snapped inside Skye. She had to remove every trace of Quinn from Jemma. She kissed along her jaw, down her neck. Pushing the jacket from Jemma’s shoulders. She ran her teeth across Jemma’s pulse point, sucking on the warm skin.

She heard Jemma hiss, clearly enjoying the attention to her neck. She could feel Jemma’s hands scratch at the base of her spine. She dropped her hands across Jemma’s back. Squeezing at her hips, pushing her harder against the door. Jemma let out a small whimper, as Skye moved back to her lips. Kissing her hard, before running her hands down the back of Jemma’s thighs. Pulling her flush against her front, picking Jemma up. Jemma let out a cry of surprise, before tilting Skye’s face up to kiss her again.

Skye turned to walk towards the bed, never breaking contact. As Jemma’s legs wrapped around Skye’s waist. Skye lowered Jemma onto the bed; she stood back up pulling her shirt up and off. Jemma was smiling at the sight, before sitting up and pulling Skye back towards her. Skye straddled Jemma’s hips, kissing her softly for the first time. Jemma took the change of pace as a chance, to explore the newly exposed skin. Running her hands across Skye’s shoulders, down to her hips and across to her abs. Scratching lightly, Skye kissed Jemma’s neck letting Jemma explore. She ran her hands down, finding the edge of Jemma’s shirt.

She pulled it up; Jemma stopped her exploring briefly letting Skye pull her shirt off. Skye laid Jemma back, kissing across her neck and down to her clavicle. As she moved, she pushed Jemma’s bra straps down her shoulders. Trailing her fingernails, raising Goosebumps on Jemma’s skin. Jemma brought Skye back to her face, her eyes full of a mix of concern and passion. “Are you sure you’re ok?” Jemma kissed Skye again. Running her thumb along Skye’s jawline, 

 

“Make it go away Skye”

TBC


End file.
